Révélation
by Kandamio
Summary: Suite de Cruelles intentions, toujours centré sur le couple Mikhail x Feilong...
1. Chapter 1

**Révélation _ Chapitre 1 (traduit de "Revelation", suite de Cruelles intentions)**

**Auteur: FayC**

**Traduction: Kandamio**

**Beta: Zangkyaku-sama**

**Pairing: Mikhail x Feilong**

**Fandom: Viewfinder**

**Rating: jusqu'à NC-17**

**Disclaimer: Mikhail, Fei Long, Yoh, Asami, Aki appartiennent à Yamane Ayano.**

**Voilà enfin la suite de Cruelles intentions, pour ceux qui l'attendent encore...**

* * *

Le vent soufflait doucement à travers les fenêtres ouvertes du cabinet élégamment décoré, emplissant la pièce du parfum de gardénia et de jasmin qui régnait dans le jardin là-dehors. Une silhouette grande et mince se balançait légèrement tandis que le parfum atteignait son nez. Il ferma les yeux, pendant que son esprit libérait des souvenirs tout aussi doux, des souvenirs de petits déjeuners dans le jardin, l'odeur du café italien fraîchement moulu à la perfection, la façon dont il le dégustait en fermant les yeux, et l'air de satisfaction sur son visage quand il levait la tête et souriait à l'autre côté de la table. C'étaient des souvenirs qu'il avait autrefois tenté d'oublier. Mais à ce moment, tout ce qu'il voulait était de revivre ces moments, ces inoubliables moments, qui pourraient bien ne jamais revenir.

Fei Long ouvrit les yeux sur le chef-d'œuvre de Monet qui était revenu au-dessus de son bureau. Tout dans la pièce, tous les cadeaux qui lui avaient été faits avaient retrouvé leurs places. Et pourtant plus rien n'était comme avant, du moins pour lui.

Quelques coups à la porte annoncèrent l'arrivée de son garde du corps le plus fiable, l'homme qui avait autrefois partagé sa période en prison, le seul homme qui en savait plus sur son passé que n'importe qui dans Baishe.

Yoh entra dans la pièce en silence, comme d'habitude, sachant que son maître n'aimait pas qu'on trouble sa quiétude.

"Vous m'avez fait demander, Fei Long-sama?"

"Oui.", répondit son maître, les yeux toujours rivés sur la peinture. "Où en sont les arrangements pour mon voyage?"

Incapable de cacher son inquiétude, Yoh s'éclaircit doucement la gorge en pensant à quoi dire. "C'est un peu compliqué pour vous de quitter Hong Kong aussi soudainement. Il y a des réunions importantes auxquelles vous devez assister cette semaine."

"Repousse-les." Son ordre était ferme et concis, ce qui signifiait qu'il s'attendait à ce qu'on y obéisse.

"Deux d'entre elles concernent les têtes des autres familles. Je vous suggèrerais d'y repenser."

La mince silhouette se tourna lentement vers lui. Des yeux combattifs de couleur améthyste se plissèrent d'irritation, face à cette réponse qu'il ne souhaitait pas entendre. Tous dans Baishe savait qu'on devait obéir et suivre ses ordres. Liu Fei Long ne demandait pas, il ordonnait. Et même si Yoh appréciait le privilège d'être le seul subordonné à pouvoir s'opposer à sa volonté et y survivre, il se surprit à retenir son souffle à la vue du regard assassin de son maître, qui semblait le percer à jour.

"Yoh." La voix habituellement douce était devenue froide et autoritaire.

"Oui, Fei Long-sama?"

"Pourquoi avons-nous cette conversation?"

Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre les raisons derrière la réticence de Yoh à organiser son séjour à Tokyo. Les réunions, aussi importantes qu'elles soient, avaient toujours été repoussées si et quand il le disait, et Yoh, qui était à ses côtés depuis sept ans, devrait le savoir. Non, il y avait quelque chose d'autre dans l'esprit de Yoh. Quelque chose qu'il lui restait encore à découvrir.

A ce stade, Yoh savait qu'il était inutile d'essayer de convaincre Fei Long de repousser son séjour au Japon, en particulier quand il ne pouvait donner les véritables raisons derrière ses objections. Avec un léger soupir, il abandonna. "Combien de temps prévoyez-vous de rester à Tokyo?"

"Aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra."

Cette autre réponse courte et assurée fit se dresser les cheveux sur sa tête. Fei Long avait toujours semblé froid et autoritaire avant, mais il y avait toujours une pointe de tendresse dans sa présence. Etrangement, la nouvelle du mariage de Mikhail Arbatov l'avait rendu encore plus intimidant que jamais. Fei Long n'était plus homme à être embêté, ce qui inquiétait encore plus Yoh au sujet de son voyage au Japon. Quoi qu'il ait prévu de faire au Japon, c'était inévitable. Fei Long était mortellement déterminé, et personne ne pourrait rien y faire.

"Donnez-moi une semaine pour réaménager votre emploi du temps?" demanda Yoh avec inquiétude. En réalité, ce n'était pas l'emploi du temps qui l'inquiétait. Il avait simplement besoin de temps pour prendre sa décision.

"Tu as trois jours." commanda Fei Long. "Tu peux te retirer."

Yoh acquiesça et quitta la pièce, le coeur gros. Ce départ soudain de Fei Long pour Tokyo était une mauvaise idée. La dernière fois, c'était pour affaires et pourtant cela ne s'était pas terminé en tant que tel. Cette fois, il savait que c'était personnel. Fei Long allait régler quelques dettes, et qui savait à quel point les choses pourraient dégénérer.

Il souhaitait simplement avoir eu plus de temps, plus de temps pour décider de sa position dans tout cela. C'était une décision qu'il priait de ne pas avoir à prendre, du moins pas si tôt. Sept ans, et il manquait encore de temps. Si cela faisait quelque chose, ce n'était que de compliquer la situation.

* * *

L'après-midi suivant, Fei Long assistait à une réunion importante qui avait été réaménagée à sa demande. Si un homme pouvait forcer les plus grands chefs de triade de Hong Kong à réaménager leurs emplois du temps à sa convenance, c'était Liu Fei Long de Baishe. Voilà la puissance qu'il avait sur son territoire. Pourtant le jeune chef maniait son pouvoir avec respect et considération et cela lui avait fait gagner la loyauté sans égale de ses subordonnés. Il était leur fierté, pas seulement leur maître. Voilà où résidait la force de Baishe, pas dans sa richesse ou dans le nombre de ses hommes, mais dans la haute estime portée à son chef. Et donc il était naturel que les autres chefs, jeunes ou vieux, cèdent à ses vœux quand ils le pouvaient.

Alors qu'il était salué lors de son entrée dans la salle de réunion, Fei Long se figea soudain à la vue d'un homme de l'autre côté de la table. De familiers yeux bleus attirèrent les siens avec leur habituelle tendresse, mais il y avait un mélange de souffrance et de désir réprimé. Mikhail aurait dû être en Russie, mais il était là, à sa place autrefois habituelle, seulement plus rien n'était pareil pour eux. Mikhail était devenu un homme marié, indisponible, inaccessible et hors d'atteinte.

Et donc, aussi gênant que cela puisse paraître, ils restèrent assis l'un en face de l'autre, sans échanger un mot, pas même un simple bonjour. Leurs yeux seuls racontaient des histoires qu'eux seuls comprenaient. Réduits à rien de plus qu'amis, sinon étrangers, ce qu'il restait entre eux était leur insupportable attirance pour l'autre et le désir irrépressible qui menaçait l'essence même de leur conscience.

Mikhail retint son souffle alors que son coeur battait plus vite à la vue du visage magnifique qu'il avait attendu avec impatience. Fei Long était aussi splendide que d'habitude avec son costume sur mesure et ses cheveux attachés lâchement en arrière. Mais il y avait quelque chose de différent chez lui, une certaine aura qui n'était pas là auparavant. Les sombres yeux améthyste étincelaient de confiance en soi et de détermination. Il ne lui fallut qu'un regard vers ce visage pour savoir que ce n'était plus un homme troublé et perturbé par son passé. Fei Long avait résolument fait un pas en avant, avec une assurance certaine. Ce nouveau Fei Long fit battre son coeur si violemment qu'il pouvait difficilement rester assis. Cependant, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de se retenir et de faire comme si tout était normal.

_Normal? Aurait-il jamais à nouveau l'impression d'être normal dans cette vie?_ se demanda Mikhail.

"M. Arbatov." l'interrompit dans ses pensées le jeune chef à l'autre bout de la table.

Philip Toh, successeur de la famille Toh, était un homme dans la trentaine. Arès la mort de Toh, Philip, son seul fils légitime, avait repris le flambeau de la famille et ses affaires, ce qui faisait de lui un des plus jeunes chefs de triade dans Hong Kong, après Fei Long. N'importe qui se serait contenté de cette position, seulement cela ne lui suffisait pas. Cet homme voulait tout, et Baishe, et Fei Long en particulier, était en travers de son chemin. Cela n'aurait pas été un problème pour Mikhail s'il n'avait pas montré de l'hostilité envers Baishe et Fei Long ces dernières années. Et d'aussi loin qu'il était concerné, les ennemis de Fei étaient ses ennemis.

"Peut-être que maintenant nous pouvons aborder le problème de Macao?"

"Problème?" demanda Mikhail sans enthousiasme, haussant légèrement un sourcil pour faire croire que cela l'intéressait.

"Je crois que votre famille pourrait nous accorder plus de protection. Nous en avons parlé avec votre frère et rien n'a encore été fait."

"Tout coûte de l'argent, mon ami." sourit Mikhail avec mépris. "Habituellement, nous ne crachons rien à moins que cela n'en vaille la peine."

"Eh bien, votre part là-dedans est une raison plus que suffisante, d'après nous." insista Philip, sur un ton plutôt dur. Ses yeux de loup ne se souciaient pas de cacher leur hostilité.

"Apparemment pas assez, selon moi."

Le personnage se tut un bref instant avant qu'un sourire sarcastique ne naisse sur son visage, comme s'il venait juste de se souvenir de quelque chose. "Peut-être qu'il faut plus que de l'argent pour plaire aux Arbatov." dit Philip avec amusement. "Auquel cas je suis sûr que Baishe a quelque chose à offrir."

Fei Long leva les yeux vers l'homme qui était supposé être son demi-frère. A ceci près qu'il préfèrerait mourir que de se compter comme un Toh. Très peu de personnes connaissaient la répugnante vérité sur sa qualité de fils illégitime de Toh, mais Philip devait être au courant. Car, autant qu'il détestait son propre sang, Philip le détestait assez pour avoir tenté de l'assassiner plusieurs fois. Après tout, le vieillard l'avait autrefois choisi pour être son successeur aux dépens de son fils légitime.

"Fais attention à ce que tu dis." l'avertit Fei Long sur un ton qui imposa le silence à toute la salle.

"A ce que je dis?" sourit Toh de manière retorse. "Tout le monde sait que vous deux avez couché ensemble."

Avant que Mikhail ne puisse prendre son révolver et tirer une balle dans la tête du personnage pour avoir fait une telle remarque, Fei Long avait cloué la main de l'enfoiré à la table avec la dague qu'il portait toujours sur lui.

"M. Arbatov est un homme marié et un bon ami. Je ne tolèrerai pas de le voir sali par un connard arrogant qui ne lui arrive même pas à la cheville." Tournant un peu la lame avec sa poigne de fer, Fei Long lui donna une raison de commencer à appeler sa mère en pleurant. "Et avec qui je couche, ce sont mes affaires. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre?"

A cet instant, les gardes du corps qui attendaient à l'extérieur se précipitèrent dans la pièce. Il n'était pas sûr du nombre d'armes pointées sur lui pour avoir attaqué Philip Toh, mais il garda sa main sur la dague, et laissa la dague dans la main de Toh, tandis que Yoh et les autres s'apprêtaient à tirer dans le cas où les autres oseraient ouvrir le feu.

"Lâchez-les." ordonna Mikhail en plaquant le canon de son arme sur la tempe de Toh, le forçant à faire le signe de baisser leurs armes à ses gardes du corps.

Fei Long sortit la dague et en essuya le sang sur le col de Toh avec son habituel visage impassible. Le chef de Baishe pouvait bien ressembler à une femme, mais sous-estimez-le et il se prouverait être votre pire cauchemar avant même que vous ne vous en rendiez compte.

"Messieurs, je ne suis plus d'humeur à continuer. Veillez m'excuser."

Escorté par Yoh et ses gardes du corps, Fei Long quitta la pièce de son pas habituel, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. En réalité, il était assez satisfait. Cela le démangeait depuis longtemps de faire cela et le hurlement de Toh à ce moment-là était une réelle musique à ses oreilles.

"Fei Long." Une voix grave et profonde l'appela de derrière.

Il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour identifier le propriétaire de cette voix. Fei Long resta silencieux un moment avant de demander à ses gardes du corps de partir. Il avait besoin d'espace, et il ne voulait pas que ses subordonnés voient sa vulnérabilité. Car en face de cet homme, il était, sans nul doute, vulnérable.

"Merci." dit doucement Mikhail. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il devait dire. Pour une fois dans sa vie, Fei Long avait accepté de le défendre en public. Dans des circonstances normales, il l'aurait pris dans ses bras et l'aurait embrassé jusqu'à être satisfait. Mais quel droit avait-il donc? Fei Long était juste en face de lui, et il ne pouvait que regarder.

"En fait, ça m'a fait du bien." Fei Long avait fini par se retourner après un court moment de silence. Il avait eu besoin de temps pour rassembler ses forces, ou bien plus rien ne l'empêcherait de retourner en courant dans ces bras.

"Tu sais que tu m'as chauffé à mort, à faire le seme comme ça." pouffa Mikhail.

"Pourquoi ne me laisserais-tu pas une chance, que je te montre à quel point je suis seme." Fei Long sourit comme pour lui-même, satisfait de constater que Mikhail n'avait pas changé du tout. Son caractère joueur était encore là, et ses yeux bleus de bébé le regardaient de la même façon. Mais cette fois il ne pouvait l'apprécier qu'à distance.

"Tu réalises que je pourrais juste accepter ton offre?" répondit Mikhail avec un sourire malicieux.

"C'est vrai." Fei Long plongea son regard dans ces yeux bleus pleins d'amour, en tentant de contrôler ses propres désirs. "De qui se moque-t-on?"

Mikhail sourit gentiment comme d'habitude en entendant sa réponse, mais il y avait une souffrance évidente dans ces yeux. Cela devait être aussi dur pour Mikhail que cela l'était pour lui.

Le plus grand des deux fit un pas en avant, et Fei eut envie de s'enfuir._ Et si son coeur le trahissait? Et s'il perdait tout contrôle?_

"Je peux tout faire redevenir comme avant." dit-il doucement, d'une voix peu assurée, sachant ce que serait probablement la réponse de Fei à sa question.

Pendant quelques secondes, Fei Long réfléchit à la proposition en silence. Il mentirait en disant qu'il ne voulait pas que cela arrive. Mais l'expression sur le visage de Mikhail le poussa à poser une question cruciale.

"A quel prix?"

S'il y avait un moyen pour que tout redevienne comme avant, alors il devait y avoir une bonne raison pour que Mikhail ne l'ait pas encore utilisé.

"Baishe."

Une réponse courte mais qui n'aurait pas pu être plus claire. Il se tut un moment avant de poser la question qui le tourmentait depuis des semaines. "C'est pour ça?"

Le silence de Mikhail suffit à le confirmer. Finalement il comprenait la raison derrière tout cela. Ça avait dû être dur pour lui de prendre cette décision. Le pire là-dedans, c'est qu'en fin de compte, Mikhail avait choisi ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour lui, en dépit de la souffrance qu'il avait dû traverser.

"Alors tu connais déjà ma réponse." dit Fei Long, le coeur lourd. Mikhail savait exactement quel genre d'homme il était. Non seulement il l'avait accepté, mais il consentait aussi à se sacrifier. Comment pourrait-il jamais reprocher ses actes à Mikhail? Il n'abandonnerait Baishe pour personne, et pour cela, il fallait bien qu'il en assume les conséquences.

Mikhail se contenta de sourire. Il connaissait bel et bien la réponse. Il savait qu'il n'était pas la priorité de Fei. Mais il avait beau vouloir tout laisser derrière lui, il trouvait tout aussi dur de lâcher prise. Il avait encaissé encore et encore les coups de Fei, et pourtant tout ce qu'il voulait était de rester là.

Fei Long se rapprocha de l'homme en face de lui, le seul homme qui n'hésitait jamais à être là pour lui, quelqu'un à qui il en était venu à faire confiance après sept ans de mensonges et de duperies.

"Je veux que tu saches," Il tendit la main et enroula les douces boucles blondes autour de ses doigts, "qu'aujourd'hui je me détourne de la seule chose qui est chère à mon coeur."

Ce n'était pas un mensonge. S'il pouvait encore aimer et faire confiance à quelqu'un, Mikhail était ce qui s'en rapprocherait le plus. Mais cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'il était assez égoïste pour détruire le peu de chances qu'ils avaient d'être ensemble. Il faisait cela, et il était temps de laisser partir ce qu'il ne méritait pas.

Les yeux de Mikhail s'assombrirent un peu en entendant ces mots. Il savait que c'était inévitable à partir du moment où il avait décidé de se marier, mais il n'empêchait que rien ne l'y préparait.

"Tu ne vas même pas me donner un dernier baiser?" demanda Mikhail sur un ton joueur.

"Je peux" répondit-il avec sincérité, "mais t'arrêteras-tu là?"

"Non." répondit Mikhail avec assurance en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Comment pourrait-il? Fei Long était la seule chose qu'il n'ait jamais voulue dans sa vie.

Un sourire attristé naquit sur ce beau visage en laissant échapper dans un murmure:

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je le pourrais?"

* * *

Fei Long se tenait devant les fenêtres murales de l'appartement, regardant au-delà vers le ciel nocturne de Hong Kong, qu'il avait déjà vu un nombre incalculable de fois. A ceci près qu'à l'époque, l'endroit n'était ni tranquille ni vide. Depuis que Mikhail avait repris le flambeau familial en Russie, Alexei avait déménagé de là-bas et avait décrété que la villa Arbatov était à lui, laissant l'appartement vacant. Etant au courant qu'il aimait revenir de temps en temps à cet endroit, Alexei n'avait jamais changé le code de sécurité.

Cette nuit en particulier, il fallait qu'il revienne à cet endroit. C'était la nuit avant qu'il ne parte pour Tokyo et il en avait besoin, il avait besoin de la force, du courage et de l'énergie qui demeuraient dans cette pièce. Il était prêt à faire un pas en avant. Mais pour cette dernière nuit, il avait dû revenir.

Le bruit de l'ascenseur privé qui s'ouvrait derrière lui l'interrompit dans ses pensées. Il se retourna et essaya de discerner l'intrus dans le noir.

Intrus? pensa Fei Long. Il devait avoir perdu l'esprit. Seules deux personnes connaissaient le code de sécurité de cette pièce et elles avaient parfaitement le droit d'être là. En vérité, c'était lui l'intrus.

Fei Long pouvait sentir son coeur battre la chamade, tandis que l'homme approchait. Il connaissait ces bruits de pas. Il se souvenait de cette ombre. Et le visage qui sortait de la pénombre était le seul auquel il n'était vraiment pas prêt à faire face. _Pas ici_, pensa-t-il. _Pas maintenant._

Mikhail eut l'air tout aussi surpris de le voir là. Mais il se contenta de rester immobile, le regardant en face comme si c'était quelque chose qu'il avait voulu faire toute sa vie. Ces yeux bleus le fixèrent avec un désir si intense qu'il pouvait le sentir sous chaque centimètre carré de sa peau.

"Désolé pour l'intrusion." dit Fei Long en se pressant de passer près de l'homme qui se tenait devant lui. "J'étais sur le point de partir."

Mikhail saisit son bras avec son habituelle tendresse. Des doigts puissants caressèrent le tissu de sa manche comme s'il pouvait sentir la peau en-dessous. C'était un contact subtil, mais s'il en faisait plus que ça, sa conscience tomberait en morceaux.

"Reste pour un verre, au moins."


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre: Révélation chapitre 2 (Revelation part 2)**

**Auteur: FayC**

**Traduction: Kandamio**

**Beta: Zangkyaku-sama**

**Rating: NC-17 (?)**

**Pairing: Mikhail x Feilong**

**Fandom: Viewfinder**

**Tous les personnages appartiennent à Ayano Yamane, à l'exception des membres de la famille Arbatov.**

* * *

"Un verre." Fei Long eut envie de se mordre la langue pour l'avoir dit. Un verre était sans doute tout ce qu'il lui faudrait pour perdre le contrôle et pourtant il avait accepté de rester. Mais à cet instant particulier, en dépit de sa nature indisciplinée, le mot "non" était simplement trop douloureux à prononcer.

Mikhail tint son bras un petit peu plus longtemps avant de le lâcher. Un profond soupir franchit ses lèvres lorsqu'il se tourna et se dirigea vers le bar comme s'il avait retenu son souffle tout ce temps. La vérité, c'était qu'il se retenait depuis bien plus longtemps, et ils ne le comprenaient que trop bien, tous les deux.

Fei Long le suivit, le coeur lourd. Cela ne ressemblait pas à Mikhail d'être aussi calme et réservé. Etre dans la même pièce que lui n'avait jamais semblé aussi gênant. Mais qu'attendait-il? Ils étaient exactement où ils devraient être, seuls, l'un avec l'autre, dans cet endroit qui ramenait tant de souvenirs, _trop _de souvenirs.

Il se trouvait devant le comptoir, regardant les mouvements des mains de Mikhail qui concoctaient leurs boissons avec talent. C'était une vision qu'il avait eue plus d'une douzaine de fois et il était toujours incapable d'en détacher son regard. Il y avait quelque chose d'incroyablement chaleureux dans le fait de voir Mikhail derrière un comptoir ou une table de cuisine, les manches remontées au-dessus de ses coudes et ses yeux bleus concentrés sur le travail en cours. C'était le seul moment où on pouvait entrapercevoir sa tendresse en dépit de son apparence plus cavalière et de son attitude sauvage de mafieux.

"Tu ne vas même pas me demander ce que je veux?" le taquina Fei Long sur un ton joueur, dans une tentative pour échapper à ses pensées et pour éviter le silence étouffant de cette pièce.

"Je n'en ai pas besoin." répondit Mikhail, se tournant avec un verre à la main. "Bourbon." sourit-il, l'air plutôt fier de lui. "Comme tu l'aimes."

_Comme il l'aimait._ Seul Mikhail le connaissait aussi bien. "Je devrais t'engager comme barman personnel."

"Bien sûr, mon coeur, mais en as-tu les moyens?" dit Mikhail en riant, imitant la voix de Philip Toh. "Il faut plus que de l'argent pour plaire aux Arbatov."

Fei Long rit doucement à cette remarque, soulagé de voir que le vieux Mikhail commençait à revenir. L'heureux caractère du russe et sa remarquable assurance étaient ses meilleurs atouts. Ce serait une honte de les voir disparaître.

"Tu ne changeras jamais, hein?" demanda Fei Long en souriant, une pointe d'affection dans la voix.

"Non." répondit Mikhail en se rapprochant et en ne s'arrêtant qu'à quelques centimètres de lui. "Jamais." murmura-t-il, tendant la main pour toucher le magnifique visage du bout des doigts.

C'était un simple contact et pourtant il quitta presque son corps face à un tel contact. En vérité, il n'était pas sûr que ce ne soit pas le cas, car plus tard il sentit la main de Mikhail autour de son bras, essayant de l'aider à garder l'équilibre.

"Est-ce vraiment si difficile de me revoir?" demanda Mikhail avec un air inquiet sur le visage. Il savait qu'ils ne seraient plus jamais les mêmes, mais du moins il souhaitait que Fei long ne soit pas aussi distant.

S'il y avait bien une personne qui pouvait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, c'était Mikhail Arbatov. Il n'avait jamais rien pu cacher à ces yeux bleus qui semblaient suivre ses moindres mouvements depuis leur première rencontre. Peut-être que c'était une bonne chose. Mais à ce moment-là, ce ne l'était pas du tout. Il savait que Mikhail se retenait, attendant un signe, un geste, quelque chose qui lui dirait qu'il avait la permission de l'approcher. Dès l'instant où il cèderait, aussi léger que soit le geste, Mikhail essaierait de le conquérir. Et à cet instant particulier, il ne pouvait simplement pas compter sur lui-même pour résister.

Alors qu'il baissait les yeux pour essayer de cacher son expression, il remarqua que la chemise de Mikhail était trempée et réalisa qu'il venait de renverser son verre dessus.

"Pardon." s'excusa Fei Long, se dépêchant de changer de sujet. Il se pourrait bien que ce soit la pause dont il avait besoin. "Tu peux m'envoyer une facture pour ça."

Mikhail se contenta de rire et lui jeta une serviette proche. "Pourquoi ne m'épargnes-tu pas la peine de t'envoyer une facture?"

Il arracha la serviette de la main du russe, mais pas avant de lui lancer un regard glacial. Habituellement, il ne ferait jamais ue telle chose pour quiconque. Mais dans de telles circonstances, ça valait mieux que de devoir faire face à une question à laquelle il ne désirait pas répondre.

"Enfoiré." se plaint Fei Long en essuyant le liquide avec la serviette. Il ne voulait pas regarder vers le haut. Cet homme devait sourire comme un idiot, à cet instant.

Mais ce qu'il avait cru être une bonne pause à l'origine se prouva être une mauvaise idée. La chemise de Mikhail collait à sa peau, et il se trouva bientôt incapable de détacher les yeux de son corps. La vue de cette chemise blanche humide collant à ce corps bien ciselé lui rappela la sensation de ses mains sur cette peau. Et cela ne l'aidait pas de sentir la respiration de Mikhail contre sa nuque, le défiant de commettre ce qu'il considérait comme un crime impardonnable.

Pourquoi tout ce qu'il voulait se trouvait-il toujours hors de portée? Il n'avait jamais compris l'amour que son père lui portait avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Asami l'avait quitté juste quand il commençait à tenir à lui. Et maintenant il en était venu à réaliser à quel point Mikhail était important pour lui, peu importe où son coeur reposait vraiment, cet homme appartenait à quelqu'un d'autre. Etait-ce la cruauté de la vie que tout le monde devait traverser, ou était-ce seulement son destin?

Mikhail s'approcha et glissa le bout de ses doigts le long du dos de Fei, imaginant la peau douce et parfaite en-dessous. Chaque partie de son corps avait autrefois été marquée par lui. Chaque centimètre carré de cette peau qu'il avait embrassée et goûtée. Fei Long était son amour et son obsession. Il n'avait jamais rien désiré de plus ni n'était devenu si follement accro à quoi que ce soit. Il savait qu'il n'était pas censé faire de mouvement d'approche et risquer d'offenser Fei Long. Mais être si proche et ne pas au moins goûter ces lèvres était une trop grande torture.

"Ne fais pas ça." protesta Fei Long, la voix légèrement tremblante, juste avant que leurs lèvres ne puissent se rencontrer. Il atteignait déjà la limite de son self-control. Un baiser serait tout ce qui suffirait pour lui faire perdre complètement l'esprit.

"Fei." murmura Mikhail, frottant son nez contre la joue délicate en inhalant le doux parfum qui lui serra le coeur sans pitié. "Je t'appartiendrai toujours et tu le sais."

Fei Long regarda ces yeux bleus et réalisa la grande erreur qu'il venait de faire en acceptant ce verre depuis le début. Comment avait-il pu oublier l'étendue de l'affection de Mikhail pour lui? Combien de fois cet homme avait-il tombé ses murailles avec cela?

"Je ne peux pas faire ça." Il recula et courut à l'ascenseur, priant pour que Mikhail ne le suive pas ni n'essaie de l'arrêter. C'était assez difficile comme cela de se dire de partir.

_Pars_, se répétait-il sans arrêt. _Pars et ne regarde pas en arrière._

Pendant que la porte se fermait, il se retourna pour voir Mikhail qui se tenait de l'autre côté, le regardant avec des yeux qui pouvaient arrêter son coeur. L'ascenseur descendit et tout ce temps il se surprit à respirer fort comme s'il n'y avait plus assez d'air pour respirer. C'était la bonne chose à faire. Mais pourquoi ressentait-il le besoin constant de se convaincre de ce fait? Pourquoi tout sonnait-il si mal?

Mikhail poussa un grand soupir en posant sa main contre le mur, à côté de l'ascenseur, pour se tenir. Toute sa vie, il avait toujours suivi son coeur. Il n'avait jamais réalisé jusqu'à ce jour à quel point il était dur de nier ses propres sentiments. Fei Long venait de lui glisser entre les doigts, et il ne pouvait rien y faire.

Le tintement de l'ascenseur l'arracha brusquement à ses pensées. Les portes s'ouvrirent lentement et dedans se tenait le seul homme qu'il ne s'attendait pas à voir. Fei Long en sortit et lui fit face, un air furieux sur le visage. Sans un seul mot, il projeta son poing contre la joue gauche de Mikhail, et le fit tomber à terre.

Mikhail reprit l'équilibre et essuya le sang au coin de sa bouche, en essayant de saisir la situation. "Qu'est-ce que..."

"C'est pour me faire faire ça." craqua Fei Long avec colère en refermant la main sur les cheveux de Mikhail, et en l'attirant en un profond baiser.

Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il faisait normalement, laisser ses sentiments prendre le pas sur son jugement comme cela. Mais toutes les restreintes qu'il essayait d'ôter s'étaient prouvées être des erreurs, et pour une fois dans sa vie, il faisait exactement ce que son coeur lui disait de faire. Et pourtant, il restait frustré au-delà de tout contrôle, frustré que Mikhail soit là, frustré qu'il le tente, mais plus que tout, il était frustré de céder à une telle tentation. À ce stade, il ne se souciait plus de rien. Il voulait cela, et il allait l'avoir. Juste là. Juste maintenant.

Confronté au désir insaisissable de Fei Long et à son envie insupportable, Mikhail laissa tomber le peu de contrôle qu'il avait sur lui-même et se plongea complètement dans ce baiser. Fei Long était revenu à lui et rien d'autre ne comptait. Aucune raison n'était assez bonne pour le faire hésiter. Aucune morale d'avait assez de valeur pour l'arrêter.

Enfermés ensemble dans leur désir aliénant de l'autre, ils se cramponnaient à l'autre comme si leurs vies en dépendaient. Chaque baiser était impatient et désespéré, comme si ne pas y aller signifierait la fin de leur existence même.

Fei Long cria tandis que Mikhail plaquait son corps contre le mur, le maintenant en place sous son poids. Il appuya ses lèvres contre la nuque longue et élégante, plongeant ses dents dans la peau douce de Fei Long. Il aurait pu en tirer du sang que cela ne lui aurait pas suffi. Il voulait tout cela. Il avait besoin du goût de Fei Long dans sa bouche, avait besoin de rester pour toujours dans sa mémoire.

Fei Long l'accepta sans hésitation, l'attirant et le serrant dans son étreinte. Les doigts longs et élégants saisirent le tissu de la chemise du plus grand et le déchirèrent impatiemment de la poitrine masculine. Il avait désespérément besoin de sentir la chaleur du corps de Mikhail contre sa peau nue. Il désirait sentir ce coeur battre contre sa poitrine. Désirait être enlacé, caressé, et aimé par cet homme.

"Ce soir je ne veux rien entre nous." exigea Fei Long.

Un tendre sourire apparut sur le visage de Mikhail. Si Fei Long savait seulement comment c'était que de sentir ces mots sortir de ses lèvres. Avec Fei Long dans ses bras, l'acceptant, le désirant, il pourrait mourir cette nuit que sa vie aurait quand même valu le coup d'être vécue.

Une fois de plus, Mikhail captura ces lèvres avec les siennes, emplissant sa bouche du doux arôme de l'homme qui possédait son coeur. Il enleva les vêtements qui les séparaient, un par un, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste rien d'autre que la nudité de leur peau.

Dans la chaleur de la nuit, au milieu de la vue à couper le souffle du ciel de nuit de Hong Kong, ils s'accrochèrent l'un à l'autre pour satisfaire leur immense désir. Il ne s'agissait pas que de sexe. Il s'agissait de sentir la présence de l'autre, la chaleur de la peau de chacun, la tendresse dans chaque baiser, et l'existence de l'amour dans chaque étreinte.

Un feu consumait leurs cœurs. Leurs corps brûlaient avec passion. Engagés dans un acte qui les condamnait à l'enfer, ils goûtèrent à leur vision du paradis. Ils s'enlacèrent l'un l'autre comme si c'était la première fois qu'ils aient jamais fait l'amour, réalisant en même temps que cela pourrait très bien être leur dernière.

"Accroche-toi à moi." murmura Mikhail en plaçant les bras de Fei Long autour de sa nuque. "Ne lâche pas."

_Ne lâche jamais._

* * *

Il restait quelques heures avant l'aube. Mikhail était assis à côté du lit dans sa robe de chambre, observant son amant dormir paisiblement à ses côtés. Son amant? Pour lui c'est ce qu'il était. Pour Fei Long, il pourrait bien ne jamais être cet homme.

Un tendre sourire apparut sur le visage grossièrement séduisant, en reposant ses yeux sur le pendentif cylindrique autour de la nuque de Fei Long. Mais le sourire disparut rapidement lorsque ses yeux descendirent sur la cicatrice sur un torse autrement parfait. Il ignorait tant de Fei Long, il avait tant de choses qu'il avait besoin de savoir.

Mais maintenant que tout avait pris cette tournure, s'approcherait-il assez pour découvrir la vérité? Fei Long lui ferait-il jamais assez confiance? Il s'était convaincu de lâcher prise. Mais revoir Fei Long comme cela venait de lui faire réaliser à quel point il était loin d'être prêt à le faire.


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre: Révélation chapitre 3 (Revelation part 3)**

**Auteur: FayC**

**Traduction: Kandamio**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Pairing: Mikhail x Feilong**

**Fandom: Viewfinder**

**Tous les personnages appartiennent à Ayano Yamane, à l'exception des membres de la famille Arbatov.**

**Merci à ceux qui me suivent encore, et en particulier à val, jade et Anne-Laure pour leurs reviews 3(les autres, vous devriez avoir honte xP), ça m'a vraiment encouragée, j'ai pas mal de choses à faire en ce moment donc j'ai eu tendance à négliger ce travail, alors même qu'il compte beaucoup pour moi *honte*... Je promets de faire des efforts pour vite revenir à mon rythme de croisière! (pour explication, là je suis rapide parce que les 3 premiers chapitres de Révélation ont été faits vers début juillet, en fait... Là, j'ai plus de réserve ^^")**

* * *

La pièce était encore plongée dans la pénombre lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux. Il jeta un regard à sa montre - 6 heures du matin. Il était encore tôt, mais le lit était vide. Où était Mikhail?

Le puissant arôme du café fraîchement moulu atteint ses narines et il se surprit à pousser un soupir de soulagement. On aurait dit qu'une éternité s'était écoulée depuis la dernière fois où il s'était éveillé avec le parfum du café de Mikhail. A cette époque, c'était simplement quelque chose auquel il était indifférent. Il ne savait pas quand cela était devenu une partie de sa vie - quelque chose qui en fait lui manquait quand il n'était pas là.

Fei Long enfila sa robe de chambre et remarqua quelque chose sur la table de nuit - un anneau. Un simple regard avait suffi à alourdir son coeur. Mikhail avait dû l'ôter cette nuit. Mais était-ce parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il le voie à son doigt, ou parce qu'il avait honte?

Et qu'en était-il de lui? Qu'avait-il fait? Il venait de coucher avec un homme marié. C'était impardonnable. Et pourtant, quelque part, il ne le regrettait pas. Quel genre d'homme commettrait un tel adultère et n'en éprouverait aucun regret? (Beaucoup trop…)En quoi était-il en train de changer?

Il pénétra dans le salon et regarda aux alentours. Il ne voyait Mikhail nulle part. Etrange, pensa-t-il. Habituellement, il était sur le canapé, sirotant son café, le journal à la main. Puis ses yeux bleus s'illuminaient quand il entrait. "Bonjour princesse." dirait-il. Personne n'aurait osé l'appeler princesse. Mais la façon avec laquelle Mikhail le disait rendait cela étrangement doux - doux, parce qu'il était prononcé avec sincérité, et il y avait dans sa voix de l'affection, sans erreur possible.

Il sortit sur le large balcon et un soupir de soulagement lui échappa. Mikhail était assis à côté de la piscine, encore en robe de chambre, une main tenant son café, l'autre tenant une cigarette.

Son soulagement fut de courte durée quand il réalisa que quelque chose n'allait pas avec ce tableau. Mikhail ne fumait pas. Parfois, pour le plaisir, on le voyait avec un cigare cubain hors de prix, mais que Mikhail fume une cigarette signifiait que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas.

Fei Long avança et s'assit à ses côtés. En sentant sa présence, Mikhail se retourna et sourit tendrement, mais simplement pas de tout son coeur.

"Salut." La formule était courte et inhabituelle. Pas "Bonjour", et pas une étreinte, ni un baiser, rien. Quelque chose allait vraiment mal. Mais quoi?

"Il est un peu tôt pour fumer, non?" demanda nonchalamment Fei Long, sa main prit la cigarette entre les doigts de Mikhail et la porta à ses lèvres. Etant donné la situation, il en avait tout autant besoin.

"Tu commences à parler comme ma femme." Un sourire sarcastique apparut au coin de sa bouche tandis qu'il parlait. C'était juste une plaisanterie. Sa vie était une grande plaisanterie. Autrefois, la seule chose qui se tenait entre lui et Fei Long était de capter l'attention de Fei Long. (?)Comme il était ironique que maintenant qu'il avait finalement ce qu'il voulait, tout et tous semblaient se mettre en travers de sa route. Il était assis à côté de l'homme qu'il aimait, chez lui, et avec le consentement de son amant - un tableau parfait sous tous les angles - mais en place de bonheur, seule la frustration était présente dans son coeur. Fei Long était peut-être revenu à lui la nuit précédente, mais le matin il se forcerait à passer cela, et puis il partirait. Il pensait qu'il pourrait gérer cela, mais il arrivait à court de patience.

Dans un long soupir de frustration, ses doigts se dirigèrent vers les lèvres de son amant et leur reprirent sa cigarette.

"Je suppose que cela veut dire que tu as enfin trouvé ta conscience disparue?" demanda Fei Long sur un ton normal. Que pourrait-il avoir sur le coeur sinon de la culpabilité? Ou peut-être du regret?

"Quelle conscience?" dit calmement Mikhail, expulsant la fumée de ses poumons en parlant. "Elle est déjà au courant. Et elle me laisse faire."

Fei Long haussa les sourcils de surprise en entendant ces mots, il tendit la main, volant de nouveau la cigarette de la main de Mikhail, et emplit ses poumons de fumée de goudron. Savoir que Feodora approuvait leur liaison avant même qu'elle ne se produise n'aidait pas. Quelque part, cela aggravait la situation. Ils n'étaient pas les seuls à souffrir. D'autres étaient aussi entraînés là-dedans. Pathétique.

"Et tu ne regrettes rien de tout cela?" Il ressentait le besoin de poser la question, et il espérait une réponse directe.

Mikhail le regarda d'un air légèrement agacé, comme si c'était la question la plus ridicule qu'on ait pu poser.

"Pour quel genre d'homme me prends-tu? Seul un idiot regretterait jamais d'être avec toi." Le mot regret n'était pas dans son dictionnaire, et il n'était certainement pas son esprit.

"Quoi alors?" demanda Fei Long. Si ce n'était pas de la culpabilité ou du regret, qu'est-ce qui le troublait, exactement?

Mikhail ne répondit pas. Il reprit calmement sa cigarette et en déposa les cendres dans le cendrier le plus proche, en se levant de sa chaise.

"Allons à l'intérieur. Je vais te faire un peu de café."

Fei Long s'assit au comptoir, attendant calmement son café, attendant que Mikhail engage la conversation, attendant la réponse à sa question. Il était presque effrayant de le voir dans cet état - si tranquille, si réservé.

Mikhail posa une tasse de café sur le comptoir devant lui et resta immobile, retenant son souffle quelques secondes comme pour délibérer de ce qu'il allait dire, ou plutôt, de la façon et du fait de le dire. Quelques minutes passèrent et ses yeux le regardèrent, ce qui signifiait qu'il avait pris une décision.

"Parle-moi de ton frère." (Un point pour le « non-tact » de Mik !)

Pendant un moment, Fei Long en resta muet. Il s'attendait à quelque chose d'autre et Mikhail l'avait frappé avec une question qui manqua de lui faire perdre l'équilibre.

"Mon frère est mort." répondit Fei Long sur un ton ferme et assuré, comme pour se convaincre, lui-même autant que l'autre homme, de ce simple fait.

"Il n'est pas mort et tu le sais." Fei Long n'avait évité la question que de trop nombreuses fois. Habituellement, il se contentait d'abandonner la conversation. Mais cette fois, c'était différent. Cette fois, il était crucial pour lui de connaître la vérité avant d'entreprendre un mouvement.

"Il l'est pour moi." répéta Fei Long sur un ton de reproche. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi Mikhail ressentait soudain la nécessité de le presser de question à ce sujet. Quel bien cela ferait-il de déterrer un passé qu'il avait déjà laissé derrière lui?

Les yeux de Mikhail se teintèrent d'un terrifiant bleu glacial, tandis qu'ils se plissaient dans une tentative de percer à travers ce qu'il essayait de cacher. Cela le mit mal à l'aise. Plusieurs fois, il avait vu cette animosité sur le visage de Mikhail, mais ces yeux ne le regardaient alors jamais. Peut-être qu'il ne connaissait pas Mikhail aussi bien qu'il le croyait. Peut-être que cet homme était plus terrifiant qu'il ne l'avait prévu.

"Et pourtant il te hante encore à ce jour. Qu'a-t-il fait?" demanda Mikhail. Il était convaincu que quelque chose avait dû arriver, quelque chose qui concernait tout ce désordre dans le passé de Fei. Personne ne semblait savoir exactement ce qui avait mal tourné sept ans plus tôt, peu importe la difficulté qu'il avait eue en essayant de le découvrir.

"Cela n'a rien à voir avec cela." l'avertit Fei Long d'un regard glacial, lui suggérant d'abandonner le sujet à l'instant même. Et en temps normal, c'était ce qui se passait. Un air agacé sur ce visage et Mikhail faisait de son mieux pour changer de sujet et lui faire se sentir mieux. Mais ce jour-là, il sentit que cela ne serait pas si simple. Et il avait raison. Sans avertissement, le poing de Mikhail entra en collision avec la table, renversant le café qui se trouvait entre eux.

"Ça a TOUT à voir avec moi." La voix de Mikhail atteignit presque le cri. Ses yeux brûlaient d'une flamme bleue de colère, son corps tremblait de fureur. Pour qui le prenait Fei Long? Un bon coup? Quelqu'un trop insignifiant pour qu'il lui révèle sa vie? Après tout ce temps, après tout ce qu'il avait fait, Fei Long le laissait encore dans le noir. C'était comme s'il avait deux vies séparées, une avec lui et l'autre avec cet homme et son passé - une vie qu'il n'était pas autorisé à toucher.

Fei Long recula un peu en voyant ce qu'il se passait devant lui. Il n'avait jamais vu Mikhail si furieux. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentait en fait menacé par cet homme. Il n'avait pas peur - Mikhail ne lui ferait jamais de mal - mais il savait qu'on le forçait à révéler quelque chose contre sa volonté, et ça le mettait mal à l'aise.

"A cause de ça, tu retournes en courant à Tokyo - vers cet homme. Putain, tu crois que je me sens comment? Combien de temps encore vas-tu me laisser dans le noir? Quand me feras-tu confiance? QUAND?" Ces questions le hantaient depuis bien trop longtemps, et il en avait eu assez de les retenir. Du moins pas à ce moment, pas quand il avait l'impression de ne pas pouvoir obtenir la seule chose qu'il désirait.

"Ne me force pas, Mikhail." répondit fermement Fei Long. Il ne s'agissait pas de confiance. Certaines choses feraient mieux de rester inconnues. "Je ne t'ai jamais posé de questions sur tes cicatrices. Reste loin des miennes."

Le feu de ces yeux bleus perdit soudain en vigueur, montrant la seule chose restante en eux qui était pire que l'agonie. Ils montraient du désespoir.

"Je commençais à croire que tu ne les avais jamais remarquées." dit doucement Mikhail, sa voix tremblait un peu tandis qu'il continuait, "ou peut-être que tu n'y avais jamais fait assez attention pour demander."

Ce n'était pas ses cicatrices, mais le fait que Fei Long n'y ait jamais prêté attention pour demander qui lui faisait le plus mal.

"Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de marcher sur de vieilles blessures."

"Marcher dessus?" répéta Mikhail, prononçant le mot comme si tous les sons étaient autant de couteaux plantés dans son coeur. "Je n'avais jamais réalisé que tu me considérais encore comme un étranger, jusqu'à aujourd'hui."

"Tu sais que c'est faux." La dernière chose qu'il voulait était de faire souffrir Mikhail plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait. Mais plus il restait près de lui, plus il finissait par le faire souvent.

"Prouve-le." exigea Mikhail. "Si vraiment je représente quelque chose pour toi, alors dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé il y a sept ans." Il obtiendrait ses réponses ce jour-là, quoi qu'il en coûte. Car sans cela, ils n'avaient aucun futur.

Mis le dos au mur par ses propres mots, son coeur soumis à un test, Fei Long sentit un accès de colère monter en lui. Qu'il aille au diable, pensa-t-il, le diable soit de cette relation. L'opinion que Mikhail aurait de lui après cela ne comptait pas vraiment. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient un futur, de toute façon.

"Mon frère a tenté de me violer." (Méchant Yantsui, méchant Yantsui !)commença-t-il sur un ton calme et neutre, qui à chaque mot gagna en froideur et en amertume.

"J'ai fui vers Asami, en qui je voyais un allié fiable. J'avais tort. Mon père a été tué à cause de mon aveuglement. L'homme en qui j'avais confiance a laissé mon vrai père me tirer dessus et est parti sans un seul mot ni explication. Quant à Yan, je ne veux plus jamais le revoir. Et je me moque qu'il vive ou meure."

On y était, son passé répugnant, son aveuglement, et ses crimes révélés en quelques phrases devant l'homme qui l'avait monté sur un piédestal. Il regarda Mikhail assimiler tout cela en silence. Il ne bougeait pas. Il restait debout, absolument immobile, comme si c'était la seule chose qu'il puisse faire à cet instant.

"Je ne suis plus vraiment ta princesse, si?" sourit Fei Long avec ironie. Maintenant, Mikhail connaissait toute la vérité à son sujet. Maintenant, tout se finissait, de la manière dont tout aurait dû se finir il y a bien longtemps.

"Retourne auprès de ta femme, Mikhail." dit-il avec un faible sourire. "Je n'ai rien à t'offrir."

Mikhail observa Fei Long quitter l'appartement sans dire un mot. Ce fut à cet instant qu'il comprit les raisons de Fei pour le lui cacher, pour avoir bâti un mur autour de son coeur, et pourquoi il n'avait pas été capable d'effacer Asami Ryuichi de sa vie. Fei Long était un enfant abandonné dont la vie consistait à trouver sa propre valeur. Dans sa quête pour être accepté, il n'avait rien trouvé sinon tromperies et trahisons. Même maintenant, il cherchait encore. Il cherchait Asami Ryuichi - quelque chose qui n'avait jamais été réel, espérant que tout était une erreur, qu'il n'était pas abandonné, qu'Asami faisait attention à lui.

Que feras-tu, Fei? se demanda Mikhail, que feras-tu si ta pire angoisse se révèle être vraie?

Mikhail ferma les yeux et soupira, le coeur gros. Ce n'était pas le moment pour qu'il retourne en Russie et laisse les choses se passer comme cela. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Cette pensée à l'esprit, il saisit le téléphone dans la poche de sa robe de chambre et appela un numéro enregistré.

"Mikhail?" répondit un homme sur un ton détendu, mais avec du respect dans la voix.

"J'ai besoin d'informations au sujet de Liu Yan Tsui." ordonna Mikhail, un éclat effrayant passant dans ses yeux bleus. "Je veux savoir où il est, ce qu'il fait, et je le veux pour demain."

Macao

Quelques coups à la porte annoncèrent l'arrivée d'un invité qu'il attendait. Mikhail lui demanda rapidement la permission d'entrer.

Dimitri était un homme légèrement plus vieux que lui avec des cheveux noirs et des yeux noisette. On aurait pu dire qu'il était séduisant de robustesse s'il n'y avait eu une profonde cicatrice qui allait de son oreille gauche au coin de sa bouche. Ça faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas appelé Dmitri pour un travail. Le personnage faisait toujours un travail impeccable, mais était aussi un petit peu difficile à contrôler, et était plus cher que de raison. Mais cette fois-ci, il était l'homme parfait pour le travail.

"Dis-moi que tu as quelque chose." demanda Mikhail avec impatience. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre.

"Est-ce que je serais là sinon?" répondit le personnage avec un sourire malin. En vérité, il avait été un peu surpris de recevoir un appel de Mikhail Arbatov, sachant que le personnage avait plus qu'assez de sous-fifres à sa disposition. En temps normal il était appelé lorsque ses subordonnés ne pouvaient pas faire le travail. Soit ça, soit c'était la question du secret. Cette fois, puisque ça impliquait Liu Fei Long, et que tout le monde était au courant de leur relation, il était sûr qu'il s'agissait du deuxième.

"Assieds-toi." ordonna Mikhail, s'asseyant derrière son bureau et offrit un cigare à Dmitri après s'en être allumé un.

"Où est-il?"

"Je n'en ai aucune idée." répondit Dmitri avec un sourire irritant en se reculant dans sa chaise et en appréciant l'arôme délicat du cigare de luxe dans sa main. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être amusé par cette situation. Ce Liu Fei Long allait provoquer une guerre dans la famille Arbatov, à coup sûr.

"Je n'ai pas le temps pour tes conneries, Dmitri." l'avertit Mikhail en lui jetant un regard glacial. C'était un travail trop facile pour un homme comme Dmitri. Le personnage aurait été un bon subordonné si seulement on pouvait acheter sa loyauté. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait travailler qu'en solo, même si dans une situation comme celle-ci, son indépendance se prouvait être utile.

"Je sais comment le trouver." répondit-il avec un sourire narquois, de toute évidence fier de son travail. La tâche que Mikhail lui avait donnée n'était pas aisée. Aucune information n'était aisée à obtenir quand ça avait quelque chose à voir avec Baishe. Les hommes de Baishe vénéraient cet homme au point d'aller bien au-delà du devoir. Mais c'était aussi la faiblesse de Baishe. Si la loyauté était utile, l'obsession pouvait être fatale.

"Je t'écoute." Mikhail se recula dans son siège tandis que ses yeux se concentraient sur l'homme qui lui faisait face.

"D'après toi, pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'est jamais revenu à Hong Kong?" Dmitri commença avec une question. Il se demandait ce que Mikhail savait déjà.

"J'avais l'impression qu'il était accusé du meurtre de son père." Fei Long ne lui avait jamais dit cela, mais c'était assez facile à déterrer.

"Exact. Mais il n'y avait aucun témoin, aucune preuve, rien. Pour un homme avec le pouvoir de Yan Tsui, se tirer de ce merdier devrait être relativement facile, en particulier quand Fei Long était en prison, accusé du meurtre de Toh, non?"

Pour la partie sur les témoins et les preuves, il n'était pas au courant. Mais si c'était vrai, Dmitri avait raison. Si Yan Tsui était assez ambitieux pour tuer son propre père, pourquoi n'avait-il pas essayé de revenir et de reprendre les rênes de Baishe?

"En vérité, il a bel et bien essayé de revenir et a presque réussi avant que Fei Long ne commence à agir, se sorte de prison, et ne reprenne Baishe." continua Dmitri avec un air qui montrait qu'il n'était pas convaincu par cette histoire.

Mikhail l'écouta en silence, sachant que ce n'était qu'une partie de l'histoire que Dmitri était sur le point de révéler. Mais étant donné l'amour que Fei Long portait à son père et à Baishe, il n'était pas surprenant qu'il ait fait ce qu'il fallait pour garder Baishe loin de l'homme qui avait tué son père, même si c'était son fils.

"Mais ce qui est étrange, c'est que Fei Long est volontairement allé en prison. Il a accepté l'accusation quand il n'y avait ni preuve ni témoin qu'il avait tué Toh. Cet homme est resté une année entière en prison, complètement coupé de Baishe à sa demande, et soudain il a voulu sortir, des gens ont commencé à mourir, des preuves ont commencé à s'apparaître, il a été relâché de prison pour reprendre Baishe, et chacun des hommes fidèles à son frère ont été miraculeusement abattus juste à temps pour sa libération. Et à partir de ce moment, Yan Tsui n'a plus jamais fait une seule tentative pour revenir. Maintenant, dis-moi si tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre."

Les yeux bleus de Mikhail se plissèrent lorsque la vérité se révéla à lui.

"L'homme en qui j'avais confiance a laissé mon père biologique me tirer dessus."

Il n'avait pas tué Toh. Quelqu'un d'autre l'avait fait, quelqu'un qui était sur les lieux quand il s'était fait tirer dessus.

L'homme en qui j'avais confiance...

Mikhail serra les poings lorsque les mots de Fei Long résonnèrent dans son esprit. Il avait dû perdre toute volonté de vivre et s'était reproché tout ce qui était arrivé, au point d'aller volontairement en prison sans faire d'histoire. Pourquoi ne l'aurait-il pas fait? Cet homme avait perdu toute sa famille en une seule nuit, son père biologique ne l'avait pas seulement abandonné- il voulait le voir mort. Et pour ajouter à ce désastre, le seul vers qui il pensait pouvoir encore se tourner l'avait délaissé sans explication. Une blessure comme celle-ci aurait dû prendre longtemps pour guérir, si elle n'avait jamais guéri. Ce qu'avait dit Dmitri avait bien soulevé quelques questions dans son esprit. Quelque chose avait dû se produire en prison pour le remettre sur pied.

"Quelqu'un l'aidait. «Mikhail prononça ses pensées à voix haute.

"Quelqu'un avec assez de pouvoir pour faire bien flipper Yan Tsui." ajouta Dmitri, observant attentivement l'expression de Mikhail Arbatov qui changeait de la curiosité à celle d'un meurtrier. Tandis qu'il n'avait aucune idée de qui était cet individu, Mikhail, lui, sembla le savoir instantanément.

Mikhail grinça des dents lorsqu'il comprit enfin toute l'histoire. Il n'y avait qu'un seul homme assez puissant pour réaliser l'extermination des hommes de Yan Tsui, un seul homme s'impliquerait dans ce merdier, peut-être pour rembourser ce qu'il avait pris à Fei Long, ou peut-être qu'il y avait encore du profit à en tirer. Quel que soient ses raisons, cet homme avait laissé Fei Long en prison pour endosser le blâme pour le meurtre de Toh. Pour lui, ce simple fait était impardonnable.

Soudain une pensée lui vint à l'esprit.

"Qui a été envoyé en prison avec lui?"

Dmitri sourit malicieusement et lui tendit une feuille de papier. Dessus, il y avait une liste de noms. "Tu vois quelqu'un que tu connais?"

Les yeux de Mikhail parcoururent la liste et s'arrêtèrent sur un nom plus que familier. Il prit une expression que Dmitri n'oublierait jamais - une expression qui le poussa à reconsidérer de lui avoir donné cette information. Il s'était attendu à ce que Mikhail pousse un juron, ou du moins à montrer physiquement un genre de colère. Mais il se contenta de fixer cette feuille de papier dans un silence parfait. Sa respiration était lente et mesurée. Ces yeux bleus tournèrent presque au blanc, comme ceux d'un vampire assoiffé de sang imaginant le goût du sang de sa victime sur ses lèvres et les cris de sa proie à ses oreilles. Tel était le réel Mikhail Arbatov, qui n'avait rien d'autre dans les veines que du sang pur de mafieux. Cela lui donna la nausée d'être dans la même pièce que cet homme, alors qu'il était dans ce genre d'ambiance.

Sept longues années et Fei ne s'en était jamais douté. Une toute dernière trahison qui déchirerait le peu d'estime de soi qu'il avait pu sauver d'une vie entière d'humiliations. C'était une bombe soigneusement implantée sept ans auparavant, attendant d'être activée - un impardonnable complot contre Fei, un coup contre son propre coeur. Qu'il reste assis à ne rien faire n'était pas une option. Certains devraient mourir. La question était qui, et combien.

Dmitri regarda calmement Mikhail se lever de son siège et se diriger vers la fenêtre. Etant donné qu'il lui tournait le dos, il était difficile de voir son expression, pas qu'il tienne particulièrement à la voir, en l'occurrence. Le silence dans cette pièce était assez étouffant sans avoir à regarder le visage du personnage tandis qu'il établissait une liste de noms à abattre.

"Si quelqu'un connaît où se trouve Liu Yan Tsui, c'est ce type." conclut rapidement Dmitri. A cet instant, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était de sortir de cette pièce. "Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne lui poserait pas la question?"

Mikhail inspira l'arôme délicatement riche de son cigare et répondit avec un sourire dépité. "Pourquoi demander au sous-fifre quand on peut demander au maître?" Il était temps qu'il se confronte correctement à cet homme avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

"Ton chèque est sur mon bureau. Tu peux partir." Mikhail mit ainsi fin à la conversation. Il avait obtenu tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir.

"Dmitri." Il interpella l'homme une fois de plus avant de quitter la pièce. "Tu connais bien la raison pour laquelle je t'ai appelé?"

"Si cela vient de moi, vous pouvez avoir ma vie." Bien évidemment, Mikhail ne voulait pas que les gens de son organisation sachent ce qu'il prévoyait de faire. Cela serait une tentative de suicide pour lui de laisser cela lui échapper.

"Ce ne sera pas ta vie que je prendrai, mais celle de ta femme te de ta fille." l'avertit Mikhail, tournant légèrement la tête pour s'assurer qu'il se faisait bien comprendre. "Tu vivras pour aller à leurs funérailles."

Dmitri acquiesça doucement avant de quitter la pièce. Avec cet air sur le visage, ce n'était pas une menace, mais un fait. Et même s'il ne parlait jamais, Mikhail devrait faire un peu de ménage dans son organisation pour garder les choses sous contrôle. Il était probable qu'il serait rappelé, et à ce moment-là, il ne voudrait pas que des informations. C'était pour lui une occasion de gagner de l'argent, mais il n'était pas sûr que rester impliqué dans un merdier aussi profond soit une bonne idée.

Mikhail Arbatov était énervé. Les choses allaient commencer à devenir moches.


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre: Révélation, chapitre 4 (Revelation part 4)**

**Auteur : FayC**

**Traduction : Kandamio**

**Rating : PG-13**

**Fandom : Viewfinder**

**Personnages et pairings : Mikhail x Fei Long, Mikhail VS Asami, Kirishima**

**Tous les personnages appartiennent à Ayano Yamane.**

**Ca faisait un moment que je n'avais pas posté sur Ffn, désolée à tous ceux que j'ai pu faire attendre (et merci à ceux qui m'ont rappelé que je devais continuer à poster). Il fallait bien un mois pour que je m'installe et prenne mes repères à l'étranger, et puis… Bah on est de retour à l'école quoi, donc fatalement j'ai moins de temps libre à cause des devoirs. Enfin bon, je n'ai pas de réelle excuse, ce chapitre attend depuis un mois dans mon disque dur. Merci à toutes les reviews que j'ai reçues pour cette saga jusque là: yume asuka, neko, Dalia, val, jade, nozillahal, Poupe brise, Groumde, val, darkmoonlady, Edelweisse, Dealo.**

**Puisque la question m'a été posée et que je ne suis pas sûre d'y avoir répondu, cette histoire se base en partie sur le manga, comme vous ne tarderez pas à le voir, et par conséquent, Asami y est mis avec Aki. C'est une fanfiction sur Mikhail et Fei Long, doooooonc… Eh bien on élimine une partie de la concurrence, comme ça ^^ !**

**Merci encore à tous et à toutes pour suivre cette histoire, et pour l'intérêt que vous y portez ! Et distribution de mouchoirs à toutes celles qui ont pleuré ! (ou ont eu un nosebleed, en bonnes fangirls que vous êtes xD) 3**

* * *

C'était un lundi soir. Le club Sion était assez tranquille. Asami traversa lentement la foule des habitués sans prêter attention à qui que ce soit en particulier. Si tous les membres savaient qui il était, ils savaient également qu'il n'était pas le genre d'homme à considérer les échanges de politesse comme une obligation, non que le mot obligation existe dans son dictionnaire.

Il se dirigea directement vers son bureau. La journée avait été longue et il était un peu fatigué. Peut-être qu'il devrait découvrir où était Takaba. Ce garçon était sa boisson énergisante personnelle. Et dernièrement, il se surprenait à le désirer plus souvent qu'il ne l'avait prévu - ce qui n'était pas une bonne idée. Il n'avait pas de place pour les relations, les liens émotionnels ou même une simple envie qui pourrait altérer son jugement et ses décisions. Il était crucial pour lui de toujours rester en contrôle. Car dans ce monde, cela entraînait inévitablement un échec.

Il poussa la porte en prenant une autre cigarette dans sa veste et s'arrêta devant la porte en levant les yeux. Il y avait un homme derrière son bureau, assis dans son fauteuil. Et pas n'importe quel homme, il s'agissait de Mikhail Arbatov.

Asami continua d'allumer sa cigarette et approcha calmement de la table, sans sortir son révolver. C'était son territoire. Il faudrait que le russe soit fou pour tenter quelque chose de stupide. Mais là encore, étant donné qu'Arbatov avait la réputation d'être imprévisible, il se pouvait très bien qu'il se trouve en face d'un fou. Ce simple fait faisait de lui un dangereux adversaire - un adversaire auquel il devrait toujours faire attention.

"Comment es-tu arrivé ici?" Cet enfoiré avait du culot, pour être entré seul dans son bureau.

"Tu devrais demander ça à tes hommes, non?" répondit le russe avec un sourire narquois. "Ou les tuer pour cela." Il reconnaissait que ça n'avait pas été une tâche aisée, mais ce n'était pas impossible.

"Descends de mon fauteuil." ordonna Asami, ses yeux s'éclairant d'un éclair doré - une expression qui faisait habituellement sortir les gens en courant. Mais il s'agissait de Mikhail Arbatov, le genre d'homme qui trouverait probablement amusant d'être expédié en enfer, et qui par conséquent, ne craignait personne.

Mikhail poussa un petit rire guttural et posa les pieds sur la table. Qu'espérait donc cet homme? Il n'écoutait plus personne depuis ses trois ans.

"Je suppose que tu vas me dire ce qui t'as donné des envies de suicide?" demanda Asami, s'asseyant du côté opposé du bureau. Comment donc ce gamin avait réussi à survivre aussi longtemps avec ce genre d'attitude, ça le dépassait. Ou peut-être qu'il y avait plus qu'il ne l'imaginait derrière ce comportement d'adolescent rebelle dont semblaient être atteints les deux fils Arbatov. Auquel cas, il était plutôt curieux de voir ça.

"J'ai besoin d'informations." répondit Mikhail, pianotant des doigts sur le bureau avec légèreté.

Asami haussa un sourcil avec curiosité. La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, le russe avait essayé de le tuer. Et maintenant il ne voulait que des informations? Imprévisible était un doux euphémisme.

"Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je pourrais satisfaire tes besoins?" Asami se pencha en arrière et croisa les jambes en attendant la proposition. Apparemment, le gamin voulait faire des affaires, auquel cas cela ne serait pas une totale perte de temps que de l'écouter.

"Dis-moi, toi." Mikhail fouilla dans sa poche pour en sortir ce qui ressemblait à une photographie, et la fit glisser sur la table. "Combien est-ce qu'il vaut? Je veux dire, il est plutôt mignon, non?"

Pendant un moment, une évidente animosité passa dans ces yeux dorés. Elle ne resta qu'une fraction de seconde avant de disparaître dans le masque de froideur et d'impassibilité qu'il portait. Il l'aurait manquée s'il n'y avait pas prêté autant d'attention. Soit le personnage était brillant en matière de bluff, soit le garçon n'était vraiment rien pour lui.

"Tu devrais y réfléchir à deux fois avant d'essayer de voler ce qui m'appartient, Arbatov."

"Oh, je pense que je peux faire un peu plus que de voler." sourit le russe d'un air retors. "De plus, qu'est-ce que j'en ferais? Je n'ai pas de faible pour les garçons ordinaires. Toi, si."

Il avait été surpris en voyant la photographie. Comparé à Fei Long, ce garçon était plus qu'ordinaire - on trouvait des garçons communs comme ça aux quatre coins du monde. Pour être honnête, il n'était même pas sûr d'avoir quelque chose d'assez bon pour négocier avec un homme comme Asami Ryuichi. Mais ça valait le coup d'essayer. Et il semblait que ses sources disaient vrai, en fin de compte.

"Peut-être que oui." Le japonais releva légèrement le menton pour expirer la fumée de ses poumons. "Et peut-être que ce n'est qu'un jouet."

"Mais, bien évidemment." dit Mikhail en clignant de l'oeil. "Tu es le genre d'homme qui n'apprécie pas de perdre ses jouets."

"Cela dépend de ta proposition. Si ça représente trop d'efforts, j'ai les moyens d'en prendre d'autres."

Mikhail se tut quelques secondes pour déchiffrer l'expression de son aîné. Cet imbécile narcissique n'était pas une proie facile, c'était clair. S'il mettait ses problèmes avec lui de côté, il devait admettre qu'Asami Ryuichi était extraordinaire, quelque part. Le personnage n'était pas seulement séduisant, il avait une aura qui exigeait une attention comparable à celle de Fei Long, mais une aura plus froide et plus intimidante. Non qu'il se soit attendu à moins de la part d'un homme qui avait réussi à attirer à ce point l'attention de Fei Long.

"Je veux savoir où est Yan Tsui." dit simplement Mikhail. Le personnage semblait appartenir au genre franc et direct. Autant aller droit au but.

Asami réfléchit une seconde et étouffa un rire en réalisant quel devait être le plan de Mikhail. Fei Long était vraiment doué avec les hommes, pour être capable de rendre le joyau de la couronne des Arbatov assez désespéré pour venir le voir pour cela. Mais s'il était plutôt amusant de voir cet homme plonger les yeux fermés dans les ennuis pour des raisons personnelles, ce n'était pas drôle. Avec sa force, Arbatov pourrait tout transformer en un grand merdier.

"J'espère que tu sais dans quoi tu te lances." l'avertit Asami. C'était stupide de vouloir se mêler du passé de Fei Long. Un homme dans la position de Mikhail devrait le savoir.

"C'est mon problème. La question est: quel est le tien?" répondit Mikhail, ses yeux bleus se plissant alors qu'il anticipait la réponse à sa question. Il n'était pas venu que pour Yan Tsui. Il était aussi venu pour la réponse que Fei Long n'avait jamais eue. Il était venu pour comprendre son ennemi.

Les yeux d'Asami furent traversés par un éclair doré lorsqu'il entendit la question. On l'étudiait. Ces yeux bleus scrutaient la moindre de ses expressions, comme un loup à l'affut étudiant sa proie. Le russe n'était pas idiot. Il savait exactement quoi faire avant d'agir.

"Ce n'est pas ta guerre, Arbatov." répondit Asami avec un visage impassible. Si ce gamin croyait qu'il était une proie facile, il ferait mieux de reconsidérer la question.

"C'est celle de qui, alors?" Mikhail le regarda droit dans les yeux, convaincu qu'ils finiraient par lui révéler la vérité. "La tienne?"

"Je ne suis plus intéressé." répondit directement Asami. En vérité, qu'il considère ou non le passé de Fei comme son problème ne devait pas être révélé, surtout pas à quelqu'un qui le considérait comme un ennemi.

"Alors ça ne devrait pas poser trop de problèmes de me dire où il se trouve, non?"

"Je n'apprécie pas de perdre un pion." répondit son aîné de manière impassible.

"C'est ton pion ou ton jouet." Mikhail pencha la tête sur le côté d'un air joueur, fouillant sa poche à la recherche d'une carte de visite, pour la placer en face de son aîné. "Voilà mon numéro. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me tiendrais pas au courant? Tu as jusqu'à minuit, après, tu pourras commencer à te chercher un nouveau jouet."

Asami y jeta un coup d'oeil rapide avant de la mettre de côté d'un air désintéressé. "Je peux aussi te tuer maintenant et m'épargner cette gêne."

"Et risquer une guerre avec la mafia russe? C'est quelque chose que je ferais. Pas toi." rit Mikhail à cette remarque. Asami Ryuichi était le genre d'homme à ne pas faire de mouvements sans intérêt, ou à agir sur un coup de tête. Sage. Mais cela le rendait aussi prévisible.

"Je n'en serais pas si sûr." dit Asami avec son habituel sourire goguenard. Cependant, il devait bien admettre que cet enfoiré russe n'avait fait aucune erreur dans ses devoirs.

"Si tu as l'impression de ne pas avoir causé assez de dégâts il y a sept ans, alors je t'en prie, descends-moi." répondit Mikhail. Avec son espion implanté si près du sujet, cet homme était sûrement au courant de sa relation avec Fei Long. C'était ce qu'il voulait savoir - si cet homme pouvait et pourrait frapper.

A ce stade de la conversation, Asami sourit comme à lui-même. Il venait de perdre la bataille. C'était inévitable. Il ne pouvait gagner contre quelqu'un qui venait de risquer sa vie par amour, étant donné qu'il n'avait jamais été assez fou pour aimer quelqu'un ou même s'approcher de cela.

"Et ta solution pour résoudre cela serait de tuer son frère?"

Mikhail sourit lorsque ce changement de sujet confirma ses soupçons, et se leva. S'arrêtant un instant avant de passer la porte, il se retourna vers son aîné.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne t'inquièterais pas pour ta propre vie? Dès qu'il m'en donnera la permission, tu es le premier que je chasserai." déclara le russe avec un léger sourire sur le visage, mais l'animosité dans ces yeux racontaient une toute histoire.

"Tu suis toujours ses ordres?" demanda son aîné pour se moquer. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas laisser partir cet enfoiré sans l'insulter un peu.

Mikhail se retourna et fit un large sourire, sans aucune trace de colère ou de honte. "Je suis toujours ce que me dit mon coeur." répondit-il avec fierté. "J'attendrai ton appel."

Asami n'esquissa pas un mouvement, tandis que le russe quittait la pièce sans un autre mot. Cette déclaration venait de faire de lui un de ses plus dangereux adversaires. Parce qu'aussi absurde que cela puisse paraître, il n'y avait rien de plus destructeur et imprévisible qu'un homme guidé par son coeur. Pire, quand lui-même n'avait jamais pensé en avoir un, et ne pourrait donc jamais prédire les actions du personnage avec certitude.

"Ca ne vous ressemblait pas." Une voix résonna hors du coin sombre de la pièce, tandis que son propriétaire entrait dans la lumière, un révolver à la main.

"Qu'est-ce qui me ressemble, Kirishima?"

"Trouver sa faiblesse. Répliquer?" suggéra Kirishima. Personne n'avait jamais réussi à menacer son patron, et il voulait veiller à ce que personne ne le fasse.

Asami sourit narquoisement, comme pour lui-même. Peut-être que dans des circonstances normales, il l'aurait fait. Mais cette fois, c'était différent.

"Mikhail Arbatov n'a qu'une faiblesse, mais cela s'avère être une faiblesse que je ne peux frapper." Il n'avait pas pu le faire sept ans auparavant. Il ne pouvait toujours pas le faire. Cet enfoiré le savait et avait fait le chemin jusqu'à Tokyo rien que pour le prouver.

"Aimeriez-vous que je vérifie pour le garçon?"

"Ce n'est pas la peine." répondit Asami, s'allumant une autre cigarette. Cela ne faisait pas de différence que Takaba ait été capturé ou non. Si Arbatov voulait le voir mort, alors c'est probablement ce qui arriverait. Même avec sa protection, la vie de Takaba restait menacée.

"On sait où est Yan Tsui?"

"La dernière fois qu'on a vérifié, il était à Shanghai."

"Amenez-le et assurez-vous qu'il ne se fasse pas tuer." Yan Tsui pouvait encore être utile. Et comme il l'avait dit, il n'aimait pas perdre un pion.

"Et pour Mikhail Arbatov?"

"Donne-lui un nom." ordonna Asami. "La nouvelle identité de Yan Tsui devrait suffire à sauver la vie de Takaba si le russe joue selon les règles. Cela devrait leur prendre quelque temps de trouver où il était. Assure-toi juste qu'on arrive à lui avant eux."

* * *

L'une des choses les plus formidables de la suite Tokyo à Park Hyatt était son cadre. Située au cinquantième étage et équipée de baies vitrées, elle offrait une vue à couper le souffle de Tokyo, sans pareille parmi les autres suites. Mikhail Arbatov se tenait près du piano demi-queue de la suite, observant calmement le ciel de Tokyo, un verre de vin rouge à la main. Si seulement Fei Long était là, cette vue aurait été encore plus incroyable. Le vin dans son verre n'en aurait été que plus exquis. Et il ne devrait pas attendre ce maudit appel avec tant d'impatience. Il était onze heures du soir et il commençait à s'inquiéter. Soit le garçon n'avait vraiment aucune importance pour lui, soit ce connard arrogant voulait juste l'énerver jusqu'à la dernière minute. Le problème était qu'il était certain qu'il s'agissait de la deuxième hypothèse, ce qui l'énervait encore trois fois plus.

Soudain il entendit un bruit de dispute à l'extérieur. Mikhail dégaina rapidement son révolver en entendant la porte s'ouvrir avec fracas. Super timing, pensa-t-il. Au moins ça lui donnait la possibilité de tirer sur quelque chose pour se soulager un peu. Mais que faisaient ses gardes du corps? Pourquoi ne tirait-on aucun coup de feu?

"Mikhail!" Une voix familière résonna dans le couloir.

Mikhail cligna plusieurs fois des yeux en voyant son hôte inattendu. Pas étonnant que ses gardes du corps n'aient pas tiré. S'ils l'avaient fait, il aurait tué toute leur famille.

"Fei?" Ca devait bien être la première fois que Fei Long lui rendait visite à l'improviste. Il en aurait été ravi, si seulement la personne qui était entrée était son bel amant et non le chef furieux de Baishe qui semblait avoir pour mission d'écraser quelqu'un, et à en juger par ce qu'il entendait, très probablement lui.

"Oui c'est moi, enfoiré!" jura Fei Long d'un ton hargneux. "Tu veux bien me dire ce que tu fous à Tokyo, putain?"

Quand Fei Long, habituellement poli et élégant, commençait à pousser des jurons, cela signifiait que quelque chose allait vraiment mal.

"Je suis ici pour affaires?" répondit Mikhail avec un air curieux sur le visage. Il essayait encore de comprendre pourquoi Fei Long était venu le voir avec ce genre d'humeur. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe?"

"Depuis quand fais-tu affaires avec Asami Ryuichi?"

Le russe ferait bien de lui donner une bonne explication ou bien il perdrait plus que ses dents, cette nuit. Il savait que Mikhail n'aimait pas l'idée qu'il vienne à Tokyo. Mais au point d'aller aussi loin que de s'en mêler et de parler à Asami derrière son dos, c'était plus qu'inacceptable.

Mikhail resta silencieux quelques secondes pour assembler les pièces du puzzle dans sa tête. Fei Long avait dû découvrir sa réunion avec Asami, ce qui expliquait pourquoi il était pris de fureur meurtrière.

"Qui t'en a parlé?" Au début il se posait vraiment la question puis la réponse lui vint soudainement à l'esprit, "Yoh?" Qui d'autre aurait pu être mis au courant aussi rapidement?

"Oui, Yoh. Ca te pose un problème?" Peu importait qui lui en avait parlé. Mais à cet instant, il trouvait opportun d'énerver Mikhail avec ce nom-là.

"Mais bien entendu, ton garde du corps rien qu'à toi." dit Mikhail sur un ton sarcastique, avec un air de plus en plus irrité sur le visage. Il se demandait si donner à Fei Long cette information, en sachant qu'il viendrait faire de sa soirée un enfer, était le travail du maître ou celui du sous-fifre.

"Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit?" demanda Fei Long. Ses yeux devenaient combattifs et intenses, exigeant qu'on lui révèle la vérité.

Réalisant où Fei Long voulait en venir, ou plutôt, ce dont il voulait l'accuser, Mikhail se retrouva à trembler de rage sans rien pouvoir y faire. Fei Long aurait tout aussi bien pu lui planter un couteau dans le coeur et en terminer avec lui, rien que du fait d'y avoir pensé.

"Tu penses que je t'ai vendu?" dit Mikhail sur un ton qui sonnait plus comme une confirmation que comme une question. Ses yeux devinrent froids et intimidants comme ceux d'un loup dont le territoire venait d'être violé. Penser que c'était une partie de la vengeance d'Asami lui avait réservée et que Fei Long y avait cru fit bouillir son sang dans ses veines.

Surpris de l'inhabituelle colère dans ces yeux bleus autrement affectueux, Fei Long se sentit un peu perdu. Il était allé dans la suite de Mikhail dès qu'il avait reçu cette information. La première idée qui lui était apparue était que Mikhail l'avait trahi, exactement comme tous les autres.

_Mais si ce n'était pas le cas?_

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu serais allé le voir, sinon?" demanda Fei Long, son ton s'adoucissant un peu tandis que la culpabilité commençait à emplir son coeur.

Dans des circonstances normales, il aurait déjà battu en retraite en voyant une trace de regret sur ce beau visage. Peu importe le nombre de fois où cet homme l'avait blessé et dupé, il n'avait jamais eu le cœur de répliquer. Pour quelqu'un qui avait traversé de si tragiques passé et trahison, la confiance devait être quelque chose de fragile et d'illusoire. Et tandis que d'autres auraient choisi de s'enfuir, pour lui, Fei Long valait chaque blessure.

Mais il en arrivait à un point où il avait besoin d'avancer, ou bien il perdrait tout, y compris Baishe. Et s'il devait le forcer à le réaliser, alors qu'il en soit ainsi. Il était prêt à en assumer les conséquences.

"Pourquoi tu ne commences pas par me dire ce que tu fais ici?" dit Mikhail avec assurance. Il était temps que Fei Long commence à lui faire confiance, même si ce n'était qu'à moitié.

"Je n'ai rien à te dire." Il était le leader de Baishe, depuis quand avait-il besoin de parler à quiconque de ce qu'il allait faire?

"Moi non plus." répondit froidement Mikhail. Il s'était attendu à ce genre de réponse depuis le début. Mais ça valait le coup d'essayer.

Pendant un moment, il sentit une boule dans sa gorge. Mikhail ne s'était jamais opposé à lui aussi directement, ni n'avait jamais été aussi froid. Peu importe le nombre de murs qu'il mettait entre eux, le personnage avait toujours essayé d'y faire son chemin. Ce jour-là, il se contentait de rester planté là tandis que la distance entre eux grandissait, et de regarder ça avec une expression vide sur le visage.

"Donc ça va se passer comme ça?" demanda Fei Long. Peut-être qu'enfin, Mikhail avait abandonné pour eux. "On part chacun de notre côté?"

"Ce n'est pas moi qui m'enfuis, Fei. C'est toi." répondit Mikhail. Un futur les attendait, un pas plus loin. Il avait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour s'assurer que ce futur serait là. Mais ce pas-là, c'était à Fei Long de le faire, pas à lui.

Un sourire narquois apparut sur le beau visage tandis qu'il acquiesçait légèrement, comprenant la situation qui lui était présentée. Il avait repoussé Mikhail bien trop souvent, mais quand celui-ci avait enfin réussi, ça faisait plus mal qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Bien plus mal. Même alors qu'il savait qu'il était sur le point de perdre la seule chose qui était bien dans sa vie, il n'arrivait toujours pas à trouver la force ni le courage de tendre le bras vers elle.

"Je suppose que c'est mérité." dit Fei Long calmement, et se dirigea vers la porte. "Désolé pour l'intrusion."

Il le pensait vraiment. Après tout, c'était mérité. Mais même s'il en était ainsi, à chaque pas qui l'éloignait de cette pièce, il souhaitait que Mikhail l'arrête.

"Je ne sais pas ce que tu essaies de faire avec Asami." dit doucement Fei Long en ouvrant la porte pour partir. Cette voix soyeuse avait le même air que celle qu'il avait lors de leur première rencontre, quand ils n'étaient rien d'autre que des étrangers, quand Fei Long ne se souciait pas de lui, même pas assez pour ne serait-ce que de le regarder du coin de l'oeil.

_"C'est ma vie, Mikhail. Ne t'en mêle pas."_

Mikhail était debout près du piano à demi-queue, regardant la porte qui se fermait derrière l'élégante silhouette qui disparaissait de sa vue. Ses yeux demeurèrent sur l'espace vide devant lui, où l'image de son amant restait encore, encore clairement gravée comme son esprit. Car cela pourrait bien être le dernier moment qu'ils passaient en tant qu'amants, s'ils l'avaient jamais été.

"C'est ma vie, Mikhail. Ne t'en mêle pas."

Il ferma les yeux et esquissa un sourire pitoyable.

_Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne peux pas le voir?_

_C'est toi ma vie._


End file.
